King Faker
by Vahn
Summary: Fate Stay Night/ Knight Arthur and the Knights of Justice cartoon Crossover. That's right. That old T.V show. Ever wonder why Avalon accepted Shirou so readily? Every wonder why Shirou Origin is Sword? Ever wonder why Shirou mage craft is very good at replacing things but not being as good as the original? Ever wonder who's Shirou real daddy was?


Fate Stay Night Belong to Type Moon

King Arthur and the Knights of Justice Belongs to C+D Entertainments

 **So I went a little crazy:** This is from an obscure T.V shows in the nineties about an American football team taking over for King Arthur for a year. A friend of mine linked it to me, I watched it and was like... why have no one ever cross with with fate stay night before? It would be perfectly crackey. This is a hokey one shot, but I like to think I got the two universe mesh well. But whatever, I think this is the last of my strange and twisted idea. Lord willing cross my fingers.

KING FAKER

*** Fuyuki City, Emiya House Hold***

The Emiya household use to be quiet and tranquil like a tomb, while Taiga Fujimura have always been loud, she could only fill up so much of the space with her exuberant energy. However, things changed shortly after Shirou entered his final year of highschool.

First, there was the secret war waged among the secretive magi society known as the Holy Grail War. Then Tohsaka Rin decided to become a resident of the Emiya household, along with her was the permanently summoned servant, Saber, better known as Arturia Pendragon the Legendary King of Knights. However it did not end there as Sakura Matou have also decided to moved in. With the lost of her brother and the mysterious disappearance of her Grandfather she had no where else to turn.

So now, the Emiya household was quite noisy and it was to that scene that the official from the Ministry of Home Affairs rang the door bell.

The official, a plain woman in her late thirties, with chestnut brown hair and wearing a business pantsuit heard some commotion and feminine voice yelling before the latch was audibly unlocked.

"Yes?" a pretty girl with purple hair greeted the woman politely from behind the sliding door.

"Ah, yes, is this the home of one Emiya Shirou?" the Inspector asked looking at the girl, who was clearly not Emiya Shirou, a male.

"Ah, you are looking for senpai? May I ask you who are?" the purple hair girl asked politely but there was a wary stance on her body.

"I am Inspector Kikyo Matsura representing the Ministry of Home Affairs, as to what it is in regards to, that is confidential and between me and Emiya Shirou," Kikyo told the now wide eye girl as she had flashed her badge to prove her identity.

"O-Oh of course, right this way, please, Sorry, I am Sakura Matou," the purple hair beauty, Sakura, demeanor immediately changed. Stepping aside, she invited her in.

Taking off her shoes as was proper, they enter the elegant old style home and walked in to the direction of the dining room.

"Awwww Shirou! Why didn't you make more! Now Arturia ate it all."

"This is good Shirou, you must make more."

"I'm so jealous of your figure Saber, you can eat so much and not get fat!

"R-rin, you praise me too much."

Kikyo turned the corner and came upon the living room where a foreign blonde girl in a simple white blouse, a pretty Japanese girl in red, and a young woman with cut brown hair was talking to a boy with reddish hair.

"A-Ah Senpai? We have company," Sakura spoke up making everyone eyes turned to the newcomer.

"Ah? Who's this Shirou? You been cheating on me with another Nee-san?!" the oldest woman among the group cried as she glared at Kikyo.

"I am Kikyo Matsura from the Ministry of Home Affairs," Kikyo flashed her badge making the brown hair woman eyes widen and sat up straighter. She look at the boy at the head of the table by the rice cooker. "Are you Emiya Shirou?"

The boy in question looked stunned before he nodded. "Umm, ye-eah, um... what can I do for you?"

Kikyo looked at the boy and nodded. "You were adopted by one Kiritsugu Emiya following the Fuyuki Fires correct?"

Kikyo could feel everyone seem to tensed up at the mention of the fire, it was understandable, many people lost their relatives during the freak inferno.

"Y-Yes," Shirou nodded. "May I ask to what this is all about?"

"Were you aware that the Ministry of Home Affairs created a special task force to identify the remains of the dead and notified their next of kin?"

Shirou eyes tighten up as all the girls in the room look to the red head boy sympathetically. However she smiled. He was expecting bad news. "I am actually here today because I have good news to give you Emiya-kun. Your father, who was also a survivor of the Fuyuki fire, has requested to meet with you. What do you say?"

Shirou- who had been expecting bad news- dropped the rice scooper at the news. He had family that was alive?

*** Two Days later***

Shirou made the Emiya house was immaculately clean, all of his friends and lovers were dressed in the nicest possible outfit to greet his father. His biological father. The thought made him dizzy, though he didn't remember anything from before the fire and consider himself Emiya son, he still wanted to meet the man who sired him. If the man was a slob he would merely be courteous, if the man was a good person, he'd probably invite him in for tea.

"Wait, I think I forgot to turn off the rice cooker," Shirou fretted but was boinked on the head by Rin.

"Idiot, everything is fine, go meet your father," Rin gently shoved her lover forward. She and the girls decided they would let Shirou reunite with his father in private and then he'll introduce the man to the rest of the girls.

"But Toh-" Anything Shirou wanted to say was interrupted when the door bell rang. Gulping nervously he went to the door after getting an encouraging shoved by Tohsaka.

"I am the bone of my sword, I am the bone of my sword," Shirou muttered to himself before he look at the door and opened it. Immediately he saw the woman that was here two days ago, but it was the figure next to him, that took his attention. The man was a gaijin but with dark copper hair color. His features however look somewhat similar to Shirou's own but older. This man _was_ his father...

"Emiya Shirou, I would like for you to meet your father, Arthur King," Kikyo introduced the man who was looking at Shirou with complicated emotions.

"A-Arthur King?" Shirou suddenly said as he looked at the man who was nervously smiling at him.

"Hello Shirou..." the Gaijin man replied in perfect japanese. He appeared nervous despite his confident build.

"I'll leave you two to it," Kikyo nodded as her job was now finished before she left.

Shirou and the man, Arthur King, stood in awkward silence.

"So err... you wouldn't happen to throw the old pigskin around do you?" Arthur was the first one to speak up looking hopeful. However he was disappointed when Shirou had no idea what he was talking about.

"I, err, I'm sorry but I don't toss pigs around," Shirou replied uncertainly, his biological father was a man that throw around pork? Why?

"Look, Shirou, I-, I'll just come out and say it," the man Arthur suddenly looked downcast. "It's my fault that I lost you and Yukino, I can't ever believe you'd forgive me but I would like to make amends anyway I could."

"Yukino?" Shirou asked and realized that was the name of his birth mother. She had a Japanese name, which mean he was half Japanese.

"Ah yes, my wife, your mother," Arthur said meaningfully as he took out a picture form his wallet and handed it to Shirou.

Shirou took the picture, and gasped as he saw a woman with his exact same hair color, holding a baby version of himself. Next to her was the man Arthur with his arms wrapped around her with clear affection and in the background was the fame Statue of Liberty, in New York if he remembered correctly.

"Yukino..."

"Yes... she loved you very much," Arthur said sadly before looking at Shirou. "As do I, and I wish I would have been a better father. It was all my fault she die.. and that I lost you."

Shirou tore his gaze away from the woman that was his birth mother to hand the picture back but to the man but he decline.

"No, keep it, I have more of hers, perhaps if you'd like I'll send you videos and other pictures we took?" Arthur asked hopefully.

Shirou could only nodded before something nudged at him about what the man said. "What do you mean by it's your fault you she-passed and you losing me? No one could have prevented the accident."

"I could have," Arthur sighed and Shirou tensed at the man statement. "If I had not taken you and Yukino to Japan, you would both be here with me today..."

Shirou sighed in a relief as the man white man blamed himself for simply bringing Shirou and Yukino to Japan. For a moment he had a crazy though this man was involved in the Fourth Grail War somehow.

"No, you shouldn't blame yourself," Shirou comforted the man before he appraised the man and asked the question all abandon child always wanted to know. "Why didn't you come for me sooner?"

Arthur looked away guilty before he sighed. "Because I was caught in the fire myself, when the paramedic found me, because of my passport they pegged me as a visitor and sent me back to America. You always looked more like your mom side so they probably thought you were a natural citizen."

Shirou nodded as that made sensed.

"However, that was not what you asked. Why didn't I come for you sooner? Because, I was in a coma until two years ago. When I woke up my muscle was atrophied and I had to attend physical therapy but I had inquired about you right away. They took my blood sample and began matching it with the known deceased. It was not until they had the bright idea to match it with the only survivor that it came up as a match."

Shirou nodded in understanding and feel relieved. His father did not abandon him but rather was too injured to go look for him.

"Th- the man who adopted you treated you well?" Arthur asked hesitantly as he looked at Shirou.

"Yes, very well," Shirou replied immediately. "He was my father."

"I know," Arthur sighed and look at Shirou. "So it said that you didn't remember anything at all before the fire? Is that true?"

Shirou knew what the man was really asked but shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I really have no recollection of you or her."

The handsome man ran his hand through his hair and smiled. "Well, Shirou, at least you remember your name at least, of that there could be no doubt."

Shirou suddenly smiled back. "Yeah, I did remember that. Why didn't you give me an American name?"

"I could rarely say no to your mom," Arthur smiled softly.

"She sounds like quite a woman," Shirou observed judging by the expression on his biological father's face.

"She was." Arthur smiled sadly before he look at Shirou. "I know I have no right to enter your life now but, I would very much like it if we could meet sometime so I can learn more about what your life was like."

Shirou took a few moments to think it over than nodded. Emiya Kiritsugu was his father but... it would not hurt to know this man who has such a unique name.

"You, know, your name..."

"Hah! I know right? Arthur King, However in Japan they addressed my last name first so here in this country I am King Arthur?" the copper hair man laughed and joked to Shirou.

Shirou had to chuckle at the man joke but found it amusing that he had the real King Arthur in his dining room.

"But check this out. I joined my high school football team and became it's captain for the Middleton High Knights," Arthur chuckled and Shirou eyes widen in amusement.

"So, King Arthur and his Knights?" Shirou grinned in amusement and wonder how Saber would like this irony. No doubt Rin would have fun at her expense.

"Yeah, but you want to know who my co-captain was?" Arthur smirked and was glad that his son liked the Arthurian tales before the Fuyuki Fires.

"Who?" Shirou asked curiously.

"My best friend and your god father, Lance," Arthur winked at Shirou who looked stunned.

"Th-That's crazy!" Shirou exclaimed, Arthur and Lancelot in modern day times. He was the son of Arthur King, Or rather King, Arthur. Does that make him King Shirou? Rin was going to have a field day with this.

The two estrange father and son laughed at the crazy coincidence before Shirou decided to invite the man into his home after all.

"Would you like to come in?" Shirou asked and saw Arthur look a bit surprised before his eyes lit up in happiness as he entered the Emiya household. Immediately as if taught, he took off his shoes without needed to be prompted by Shirou.

"How do you maintain such a vast estates?" Arthur asked admiring the decor.

"Oh I do odd jobs here and there," Shirou admitted and saw the man stopped.

"I thought Japanese students can't work?" Arthur frowned.

Shirou was surprised the man knew that much but nodded. "Well... as long as nobody tell on me, I won't get into trouble."

Arthur looked at Shirou and looked a bit uncomfortable. "Shirou, look, I just want to say that I am not trying to buy my way back into your life. I would never try that, but we- I- am well off, so money is not an issue if you need it, after all, It's your inheritance when I kick the bucket you know."

Shirou didn't know how he felt about the man offered. "I'll consider it but in the mean time, I would like to meet a few of my friends and errr... girlfriends."

Arthur pulled up short. "Wait... did you say girlfriends as in more than one?!"

Shirou looked worried that the man would judge him before he clapped him on his back. "Damn you take after your old man in some regards, not that I was like that with Yukino but... well, let's just saying being the highschool quarterback has it perks."

Blushing, Shirou distracted the man. "So... why did you got to Japan anyway?"

However he regretted it as the man stopped short of turning the corner to the dining room and sighed. "Stupidity really. I thought an old friend of mine was in Japan... but then the fire happened..."

"I'm sorry," Shirou said immediately as it occurred to him that while Shirou had lived with the fire for over ten years the man had only been awake for two and lost both his wife and child.

"No, it's fine, my therapist said the more I talk about it the more I'll get use to it," Arthur waved away his concern and followed behind Shirou.

Nodding, Shirou entered the living room where his friends and lovers were waiting and saw all of them look at the man behind Shirou in surprised. It wasn't surprising, the man was a gaijin after all.

"Rin, Saber, Taiga, Sakura, meet my biological father-"

"Arthur King?" Saber spoke up as her green eyes as wide as dinner saucer.

"Y-YOUR MAJESTY?!" Arthur gasped behind Shirou making him turn to look at his father who was looking at Saber in recognition.

"You-You two know each other?!" Shirou exclaimed in shocked as Saber had gotten to her feet even as his biological father moved closer to her.

"It's really you Your Majesty?" Arthur asked in bewilderment before his eyes widen and looked between Shirou and her. "S-Shirou, don't tell me she's one of your girlfriends you were telling me about?"

Shirou could only numbly nodded as his biological father turned to look at his love with a disbelieving expression.

"You're my son lover?!" Arthur King gaped at the pretty blonde.

"You're his father?!" Saber replied in just a stunned and disbelieving tone.

Taiga was confused. "What is going on he-"

"Gandlfr!" Rin fire a shot at the base of Taiga neck causing her to pass out before she level her hand at Shirou biological father. "Okay someone start explaining before I start shooting! Saber is he an enemy?"

"No!" Saber replied without hesitation before she still turned to the older man, however the blushed on her face was something fierce now. "He's an ally, my ally!"

"I-How... so it _was_ you I sensed Fuyuki ten years ago?" Arthur asked in amazement as he started at the King he had replaced for a year.

"You sensed me? You came here to look for me?" Saber asked in shocked.

"Well, they always did say you are the Once and Future King, I thought you were reincarnated or something..."

"How did you manage to survive the fire?" Saber inquire curiously.

Arthur eyes took on somber look before he looked at his son and back to the king. "It was thanks to Merlin gifts but they are damage and corrupted now..."

Saber blinked. "You mean- can you show me?"

Arthur looked uncertain but nodded as he followed the King of Knights out onto the Emiya yard. Saber turned around and gathered her prana to manifest her armor. A moment later silvery armor appeared all over her body and Excalibur appeared in her hand. She didn't bother to cloak it, the man before her earned the right to gazed upon it.

Arthur King looked at his son, then back to the King of Britannia he impersonated at one time and nodded. His son obviously was familiar with this type of things so he would explained later. Concentrating, he called upon the armor crafted by Merlin.

Saber and the Emiya household gasped as a dark aura mingle with gold manifested and clad the man that claimed to be Shirou father completely. A moment later he was done in armor that would have looked magnificent in golden color if not for the dark and rotted taint all over it's body. Suddenly the man pounded his chest and an elegant sword appeared in his hand, that was still unmarred but was dull looking. On his left armor was a shield with a dragon on it but it was also corrupted by a dark and evil taint.

"Angra Mainyu..." Rin noted then gasped. "He's armed with mystic codes!"

Shirou blinked at his girlfriend and looked at his biological father in surprised. It look like both of his father, real and fake, had their foot in the magical world.

"It's corrupted but it's very complex and powerful," Rin marveled at the craftsmanship of Arthur's corrupted armor.

Saber merely nodded. "Arthur, do you trust me?"

Arthur nodded as he was ashamed of the state of his gift. He nodded to the true king of Britain. "With my life."

Saber smiled warmly before she held Excalibur up high and began gathering it's energy bathing the area in golden light.

"Then stand firm!"

Arthur stood proudly as he watched the familiar golden light gathered into the legendary blade.

"EX-!" Saber shouted after gathering enough energy and then fired into her double at one time. "-CALIBUR~~~!"

Shirou watched in amazement as the mysterious man who had claimed to be his father stood unflinching as the light of Excalibur struck him and fizzled?

"It's repairing the mystic code?! Impossible!" Rin gasped as the dark taint of the grail was erased from the armor.

There was another explosion before the light died down and Saber stood looking a winded from the exertion, while the man- Arthur- was now back in his original clothes.

"Wh-what happened? Did it failed?" Rin asked looking at the man. "Saber! Tell me what's going on?! How do you know Shirou father's?"

Saber and the man looked at one another before she nodded.

Arthur, looked at Shirou and the dark hair pretty teen and had a fond look in his eyes. "Well... back when I was a quarterback for my highschool football team some crazy old coot name Merlin summon us to Camelot saying that King Arthur and his Knights were imprisoned in the Crystal Cave and that only me and my team could hold the line against Morgana forces while searching for the crystal keys to free the true king."

Rin looked surprised and looked to her permanent servant, Saber, for confirmation.

"It's true, during my reign my knights and I fell for Morgana tricks and was locked in the Crystal Cave. At the time when she was rallying Warlords to level Camelot and all of Britannia, I was helpless to act."

"Wait, King-san, Merlin summoned you?" Shirou asked in amazement. His biological father met the legendary mage?

"Yes, he gave us weapons to fight Morgana and her Warlords, lead by Viper," Arthur expression darken as he mentioned the name of his two hated foes. "I filled in as best as I could, thankfully after a year I was able to free the real King Arthur and his knights- or her, as I shockingly discovered."

"And you have my eternal gratitude for it, your men held the line against the darkness at a time when Britannia could have fallen into darkness," Saber told the man with respect.

Arthur however shook his head. "You give me too much credits, I was just a kid from New York trying his best to just do the right thing but I was a fake from the beginning."

Shirou felt the man word resonated with him on many levels, as in a way, if his story was true, they were both fakes yet, real as well.

Rin however smirked. "It look like fakery runs in your family Shirou- oh my god! It was rigged the whole time!"

Shirou and the rest of the girls looked at Rin as she started cursing up a storm. "To-Tohsaka?"

Rin however glared at Shirou. "I could have never gotten Saber, never! I thought maybe your father placing Avalon in you was the catalyst, but it goes even further back, your father was tied to the REAL King Arthur. You couldn't summon anyone else BUT the King's of Knights! That's so unfair!"

Shirou opened his mouth to tell the girl she was wrong but realize, she had a point, if his father was connected that intimately to King Arthur, the real one, and along with Avalon. King Arthur probably was the only person he could have summoned.

"Ah, King-san?" Sakura spoke up having absorbed all of these new revelation pretty well. "What happened to your armor? Is it gone now? I thought Saber repaired it?"

Saber and Arthur shared a look but it was Saber who smiled. "He need but to recite the Oath."

"The Oath?" Shirou asked marveling at the fact that his biological father held onto Arturia kingdom for a full year.

"The weapons would only come to someone who would uphold the Oath truly," Saber informed them and at the man. "Do you still uphold it?"

Arthur smiled and held out his closed fist. "I am King Arthur, and I am a Knight of Justice, I pledge fairness to all; to protect the weak, and vanquish the evil!"

The words made Shirou eyes widen in amazement as golden light similar to that of Excalibur wrapped itself around his biological father before revealing an impressive armor in golden armor with a head of armored crown. In his hand was a majestic looking blade while his left was a shield with a pure white dragon on it.

Saber smiled at the familiar person she observed for the better part of the year.

Arthur pushed the cover of his helmet over his face and looked at Shirou. "I guess me and you were involved in some crazy things huh?"

Shirou began to looked at the man in a new light. He heard the oath the man swore, and Saber had said only someone who truly meant it could summon the weapons. His biological father was a true ally of justice. Perhaps... it would not be so bad to get to know him some more.

"I guess it runs in our... family."

Arthur eyes widen and soften in happiness before his eyes darted between Saber and Shirou. "So... mind telling me how you end up in a relationship with my son Your Majesty?"

"Eep!"

END!


End file.
